Guide frames of the type referred to, especially in devices where the articles to be received therein are subject to impact or vibrations, usually consist of a metal or alloy combining the necessary mechanical strength with a certain degree of elasticity. Such metallic guides are relatively expensive, but attempts to substitute cheaper plastic structures have met only with limited success in devices of the kind here envisaged in which high-precision guidance is required. This is particularly true with heavier electronic components such as radio-frequency modules which carry their own shielding to prevent electromagnetic interaction with neighboring units. Thus, plastic guide members sturdy enough to support such articles generally lack the resiliency necessary to grip them without play while absorbing shocks or vibrations.
Conventional guide frames, furthermore, are usually encumbered by special detents designed to prevent dislodgment of the inserted article under its own weight or in the presence of vibrations.